Konoha International Music School
by pinkyribbon
Summary: cerita tentang Sasuke dan Naruko di Konoha International Music Shool. sekolah music yang sangat terkenal. yap music, dari yang slow sampai yang rock(?) Naruko adalah murid baru disini yang bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha. hehe seperti apa ya kebersamaan mereka di sekolah music ini? warnings: author baru


Hi minna~ hehe aku newbie di sini jadi maaf kalo alur dkk aneh ya.

Dan fanfic pertama ku tentang sasunaru khehe~ langsung mulai aja kli ya lol.

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha International Music School**

**Author**: Misha-nyan

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Mashima

**Genre**: Friendship/[fail]Romance

**Pairing**: Uchiha Sasuke x Naruko Uzumaki

**Warnings**: yang buat author baru(?) **Dont Like Dont Read!**

Suatu pagi yang cerah, tentram, di iringi oleh kicau-an burung sebelum- " NARUKO! AYO BANGUN SUDAH SIANG! " yep sebelum teriakan seorang ibu rumah tangga berambut merah-prem bernama Namikaze Kushina yang menggema keseluruh rumah mereka. Teriakan yang mengakibatkan _orang yang diteriaki nya_ mencium ubin kamar dengan tidak elegan-nya.

" ittai.. " erang sang anak bernama Namikaze Naruko selagi ia mengusap kepalanya. " mouuu! _Kaa-san_! Iya iya Naru bangun! " ia mencibir.

" ttaku mou.. bukannya hari ini kau masuk ke sekolah baru mu itu, hah? "

" haaaah.. iya ya.. ? " ambigu Naruko yang sepertinya belum peka terhadap apa yang di katakan oleh_ Kaa-san_ nya.

" ehem.. lalu? " tanya sang ibu yang baru ja berdehem ria.

" lalu.. apa? " pertanyaan yang sama di ajukan Naruko, ia memiringkan kepalanya pelan.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik-

" HEEEEE?! " teriak sang anak, " ya ampun! _Kaa-san_! Naru lupa! K—Kalau begitu Naru mau mandi dulu! " ia pun berlari se-kencang yang ia bisa menuju kamar mandi terdekat yang terlekat di kamar nya.

" haaaah.. dasar Naruko, selalu saja begitu.~ " hela-an napas kecil ia hempaskan yang tanpa disadari bibir merah muda nya menyungging senyum hangat. " itulah anak-ku, tidak akan pernah berubah. "

" etto.. _Kaa-san_! Naru lupa membawa handuk-nya.~ " pintu terbuka, memperlihat kepala Naruko yang sedang terkekeh kaku.

_Sweatdrop_, " geez.. kau ini! ( in: ya.. tidak akan pernah berubah. ) " Kushina pun bergegas mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di atas kasur dengan seprai berwarna biru muda yang melindungi kasur.

" maa.. gomen gomen! " ia mencibir selagi menatap sang ibu yang berjalan ke arah

nya.

" ha'i ha'i~ " Kushina memberikan handuk berwarna putih ke pada anak perempuan nya itu.

-time skip-

Naruko yang sudah menyelesaikan acara _beres-beres_ pagi nya pun berlari menuju ruang makan. ' _ohayou Tou-san!_ Kyuu-_nii_! " sapa Naru yang dijawab dengan hela-an pelan sang ayah, Namikaze Minato.

" telat bangun lagi, huh? " tanya Minato dengan senyum manis bertengger di bibir nya.

" yaa.. begitulah.~ " cibir Naruko sambil mengambil dua keing roti yang sudah di bakar oleh kakak-nya. Kakak? ya, kakak-nya yang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi.

" tch, dasar kau ini menyusahkan. " ejek sang kakak yang sudah rapih menuju tempat duduk nya dan mengambil sepotong roti lalu berjalan ke arah garasi. Naruko yang melihat nya pun cukup terkejut.

" _c—cotto matte yo_, Kyuu-_nii_! " Naruko berlari menuju kakak-nya yang sedang memanaskan mobil.

" maka nya, ayo cepat masuk. " jawab Kyuubi denang nada memerintah nya.

" huh! _Kaa-san! Tou-san!_ Naru pergi~ " teriak nya selagi ia berjalan ke arah _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ nya yang di jawab dengan anggukan pelan dari kedua orang tua nya.

" _ittekimasu~_! " lambai-an tangan di lambaikan Naruko.

" _itterashai_~ " Kushi melambaikan tangan nya lalu tersenyum hangat saat dia melihat mobil yang di bawa Kyuubi sudah menhilanh dari pandangan.

-di mobil-

" nee.. nee.. Kyuu_-nii_~ "

" hn. " jawab Kyuubi dengan singkat anggap saja dia sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil, mata-nya menatap ke arah jalan-an.

" sekolah kita masih jauh? " tanya Naruko, ia menatap kakak nya.

' hm.. nah. Kita sudah sampai. " senyum kecil terlihat di bibir sang kakak yang menghadap ke arah Naruko.

" ehh? " ia melihat ke arah sisi kiri-nya, matanya melebar, " whoaaa.. besar sekali! " itu lah kesan pertama nya saat meilhat sekolah baru nya- bukan pintu gerbang nya yang besar ber warna emas. Kyuubi terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah adik nya yang bisa di bilang** lebay.**

" pft- baru gerbang nya saja sudah terpukau. Dasar anak kampung. " ejek sang kakak dengan ekspresi mengejek nya terlihat di muka nya.

" kheh! Enak saja! Kau pasti juga seperti ini saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini! " tebak Naruko yang sudah membuat muka sang kakak bersemu merah.

" S-Siapa bilang! " elak Kyuubi. Belum puas Naruko menggoda kakak laki-laki nya itu ia pun bertanya lagi dengan sebuah seringai terukir di bibir nya.

" hm? Benarkah~? " terdengar nada mengejek dari suara nya.

" D-Diam kau bod- " belum selesai kata- kata nya sudah dipotong dengan nista oleh suara _klakson_ dari mobil yang berada disamping kanan Kyuubi.

' tch, apa yang- " belum selesai ia menyelesaikan kata-kata nya yang kedua, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan kerutan /hush/ terlihat di muka nya yang bisa di bilang ehem_tampan_ehem, Uchiha Itachi.

" I-Itachi?! " terlihat mimik terkejut terbuat di muka nya.

" Itachi.. ? " beo Naruko.

" err- Naruko lebih baik kau pergi saja dulu ke dalam, aku ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan. " jawab Kyuubi dengan terbata-bata.

" t-tapi kan aku tidak tau- " terhenti, ya kata-kata Naruko terhenti atau lebih tepat nya di putus oleh pemuda bernama Itachi.

" _otoutou_. " jawab nya singkat.

" eh? " beo Naruko.

" pergilah bersama _otoutou_ ku. " jawab nya dengan senyuman hangat yang bisa membuat semua orang yang ada di situ terpesona.

" _otoutou_ mu? Yang ma- " terputus, oke untuk kedua kalinya. _Simple_ itu semua

terjadi saat mata nya bertatapan dengan anak laki-laki berambut _pantat ayam._ Yah.. seperti itu lah, yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sangat populer di kalangan anak-anak sekolah itu.

" ohh.. _otouotu_ mu yang ini kah? " tanya Naruko selagi ia menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

" ah, ya. Sasuke! Tolong antarkan adik Kyuubi ke kelas nya ya. " sapa Itachi saat melihat _otoutou _nya itu sudah berada di luar mobil dan berjalan ke arah nya dengan tatapan _memohon_ yang sepertinya hanya bisa diketahui oleh adik nya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, " hn. " lalu menangguk, ia pun berjalan melalui Naruko dan memasuki gedung sekolah yang bertuliskan, **Konoha International Music School**. Sekolah musik yang terkenal di seluruh Asia.

" o-oi! _Cotto matte!_ " teriak Naruto saat melihat anak laki-laki yang baru saja berjalan saja melewati nya dengan santai. _" ttaku.._ " ia pun berlari mengejar Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku melihat _nii-san_ keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan ke arah mobil di depan nya, " tch, ada apa sih. " aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan ke arah nya. Ku dengar suara _nii-san_ yang sedang bercakap dengan Namikaze-san. Hela-an napas ku lepaskan.

Saat aku berjalan ke arah _nii-san_ tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis bermbut pirang panjang yang seperti habis terkena cakaran kucing itu melihat ke arah ku dengan tatapan kaget dan entah kenapa ia menunjuk ke arah ku.

DEG.

ah- matanya.. indah sekali.

" ( in: cantik. ) " kata pertama yang kudapat saat melihat ke arah nya. Aku pun mendengar percakapan mereka.

" ( in: hm? Mengantarnya? ) " aku memberikan tatapan bingung, dan_ nii-san_ memberikan tatapan memohonya. Dengan berat hati kuterima. Aku berjalan duluan, dan entah kenapa jantung ku berdetak kencang saat melewatinya, tch.

**Sasuke POV End**

Sunyi..

tidak ada di antara mereka yang memulai percakapan. Sasuke pun mengehela napas dan memberanikan diri nya untuk memulai percakapan di antara ke sunyian ini.

" oi, dobe. " sapa Sasuke, dobe? Anggap saja karena Sasuke tidak tau nama perempuan yang berada di sebelah nya.

Twitchs, " a-apa?! Tch, teme! Aku punya nama bodoh! Namaku Namikaze Naruko! " teriak gadis berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya " ( in: N-Namikaze? Apakah dia nak kedua dari Namikaze? Itu berarti- ) "

tbc

huaa! Gomen! Ini weird banget Dx

sankyuu buat yang udah baca~!

maa.. mind to review pleaseeee?


End file.
